Émotions et visions
by louveepine05
Summary: Depuis que Voldemort à prit possession de lui au ministère. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Toutes ces nouvelles émotions qu'il a durant les visions. Il fini par aimer la torture qui s'y t'écoule. Et lorsqu'il voit le Lord baisser un de ces mangemort. Il fini lui même par être excité. Et un soir, il se retrouve dans un drôle de rêve avec Voldemort lui-même SLASH HP/LV


_**Harry Potter et ces personnages ne m'appartient pas malheureusement sinon l'histoire aurait été différente.**_

C'est un one-shot avec le couple Harry/Voldemort. ATTENTION GROS LEMON DONC INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 18 ANS. C'est un yaoi, donc relation entre hommes. Donc homophobes DEHORS mais pour les autres bonne lecture.

C'est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

XXXXXXXX

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre au 4 Privet Drive, son dos contre le mur, une jambe plier sur son torse et l'autre qui touche le sol. Il regarde la pleine lune qui est haute dans le ciel. Il sort un paquet de sa poche de son jean quatre fois trop grand pour lui. Il tire du paquet une cigarette et l'allume. Au loin il peut entendre une cloche sonner douze fois.

 **Joyeux anniversaire,** murmure t-il a lui même en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Alors qu'il regarde la lune, il ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir, de se qui s'est passé après l'attaque du ministère. Son parrain qui passe à travers le voile, la seule personne qui pouvait l'emmener loin de cet enfer, de sa soi-disante famille. L'amant de Sirius avait voulu le tuer pour ce fait, Remus ne lui avait pas pardonner et ne le ferait jamais, il lui avait même donné une gifle tellement forte que cela lui avait fendu la lèvre.

Il comprend la peine que peut ressentir Remus, car il l'a ressent aussi. Mais il ne comprend pas la haine. Le loup garou lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans la maison de Sirius. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était déçu de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû courir au ministère et encore moins mettre en danger ces amis. Son Directeur lui avait dit qu'il resterait dans cette maison tout l'été comme une sorte de punition.

Ses amis avaient l'interdiction de lui écrire. Donc depuis le début de l'été, il vivait un véritable enfer avec sa famille. Car lorsque son oncle avait apprit que son parrain, un meurtrier notoire était mort, grâce à Moody. Harry n'avait plus de poids pour plier un minimum son oncle pour qu'il évite de trop le frapper.

Mais cette été, son cher oncle le bat tout les jours. Encore aujourd'hui Vernon lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes, sa cheville gauche, son visage était un gâchis et le pire de tout c'est son dos. Son oncle n'y aller pas de main morte avec sa ceinture.

Toutefois depuis que Voldemort avait prit possession de lui au ministère. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, sa magie est devenue plus forte. Elle l'entoure dans un doux cocon de chaleur. Et il a un meilleur contrôle sur elle. Il arrive même à faire des sorts sans baguette. Il peut seulement le faire sur des sorts simple comme Lumos, Accio, Wingardium leviosa. Mais c'est toujours agréable de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. De plus, sa magie, le soigne encore plus vite. Généralement il lui faut trois a quatre heures pour que ces os se remettent en place.

Par contre il laisse les bleus sur son visage ainsi que quelques coupures. Car si son oncle voit qu'il n'a absolument plus rien, le battement suivant sera dix fois pire.

Et une chose bizarre se passe aussi avec lui. Car depuis le ministère, Harry à de plus en plus de visions de Voldemort mais celles-ci de lui font plus mal et il ressent toutes les émotions du Lord. Et il a même fini pas prendre plaisir de ses visions. Il se souvient encore de la première fois qu'il a prit plaisir à regarder se que fessait son ennemi. Voldemort était entrain de maudire Lucius Malefoy sous l'endoloris et lui Harry Potter s'était délaiter des cris du blond et de voir son corps qui se pli dans des angles bizarre.

Au début il pensait qu'il apprécié cela car les personnes sous la baguette du Lord étaient des mangemorts et pourtant il découvrir un soir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Lorsque cette fois c'était une femme moldu. Il avait vu Bellatrix et son Professeur de potion (après cette nuit là, il a était persuadé que Snape ne travailler pas pour l'ordre mais bien pour Voldemort) l'ont torturer sous divers sortilèges de magie noire. La femme à subit l'endoloris plusieurs fois, sa peau avait était arrachée, ses os brisés, son sang avait était comme bouilli, elle avait aussi était violé par plusieurs mangemorts qu'ils n'a pas reconnu.

Durant toute la torture, il avait aimé le spectacle. Il ne sait pas se qui ne va pas avec lui. Jamais, jamais il ne devrait aimer ce qu'il voit. Il devrait se dégoutter de ressentir tant de plaisir. Et pourtant chaque soir il espère s'endormir et se retrouver dans la tête de Voldemort. Et il a une semaine, une chose a changé.

XXXXXXXX

 **Flash back**

Voldemort qui avait regagné son ancienne apparence était assis à son bureau dans son étude. Harry ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble car il n'a jamais vu le lord se regarder dans un miroir. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses mains avec une couleur de peau légèrement bronzé. Il avait comprit que la potion que Voldemort avait demandé à Snape avait fonctionné.

Il pouvait sentir une certaine impatience du Lord. D'un coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte et un mangemort rentre. Il s'agenouille immédiatement et s'excuse de son retard. Voldemort lui lance un doloris.

 **Ne soit plus jamais en retard,** dit-il avec colère. **Ferme la porte et approche.**

Le mangemort est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des long cheveux brun, des yeux bleu foncé. Il obéi aussitôt et s'approche du bureau.

 **Que puisse-je faire pour vous mon Seigneur ?**

Voldemort s'éloigne de son bureau mais reste assis dans sa chaise.

 **Vient ici et a genoux.**

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme s'exécute.

 **Suce-moi** , sont les mots suivant qui sorte de la bouche du Lord noir.

En entendant ces mots, Harry s'est figé. Il n'arrive pas à croire à la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Il ressent un certain amusement venant du lord.

Le mangemort détache le devant de la robe, enlève la ceinture qui retient un pantalon noir et ouvre le dit pantalon. Il met sa main dans le boxer et sort le sexe demi-ériger. Il donne de léger va et vient. La queue se durcit immédiatement dans la main du jeune homme. Il approche son visage du sexe de Voldemort et lèche la veine qui palpite. Puis il met sa langue sur la fente pour goûter au pré-sperme. Après deux, trois coup de langue, il ouvre la bouche et enfonce le sexe dans sa bouche aussi loin qu'il le peut. Et il commence à le sucer lentement.

Voldemort ne fait aucun bruit, pas le moindre gémissement. Mais Harry qui est dans sa tête ressent parfaitement ses émotions. Et il sait très bien que son ennemi aime ce que lui fait le jeune mangemort. Et il reconnaît à lui même, qu'il aime voir ce sexe disparaître dans cette bouche. Le seul rapprochement charnel qu'il a eu c'est un baiser mouillé avec Cho Chang.

Voldemort met sa main dans les cheveux de son mangemort et le tire fermement en arrière. Il peut lire de la surprise dans les yeux bleu. Il se met debout.

 **Je vais baiser ta bouche donc ouvre là**. Ordonne Voldemort d'une voix ferme.

Voldemort enfonce d'un coup sa queue dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il peut sentir que celui-ci veut se retirer car il ne peut pas le prendre entièrement. Mais il le maintien en place et commence à baiser violemment sa bouche. Il peut voir des larmes tomber sur le visage. Mais se contrefiche de cela. Il continue quelques seconde de plus avant s'éjaculer. Mais au lieu de sortir il reste dans la bouche chaude.

Harry est excité en voyant Voldemort prendre violemment la bouche du jeune homme.

 **Avale,** ordonne t-il

Une fois que le jeune homme à avaler avec difficulté, le Lord se retire.

 **Déshabille-toi et met des mains sur le bureau.**

Une fois fait, Voldemort se met derrière le jeune homme, met ces mains sur les hanches et lance un sort pour le préparer. Puis rentre d'un coup sec dans l'antre serré et chaud.

 **AHHHH** , crie le mangemort entre douleur et plaisir

Voldemort ressort pour revenir aussitôt avec violence. Et commence un va-et-vient agressif et rapide. Et il sait qu'il a touché la prostate lorsque le mangemort hurle de plaisir.

 **AU OUI... MON SEIGNEUR. ENCORE, ENCORE**

Voldemort s'arrête et tire brutalement les cheveux et oblige le jeune homme à le regarder.

 **En quel honneur, m'ordonne-tu quelque chose ?** Demande le Lord d'une voix froide, il peut sentir le mangemort trembler sous lui mais cette fois pas de plaisir.

 **Veuillez m'excuser, mon seigneur**. Supplie le jeune homme

 **Tu dois savoir que je n'excuse pas.** Dit-il avec un petit sourire sadique sur son visage.

Voldemort plaque la tête sur le bureau et le tient solidement. Et de son autre main, il caresse comme avec tendresse le dos du jeune homme. Et lui lance une petite décharge électrique comme un petit doloris.

 **Ahhh, pitié mon seigneur.**

 **Oh non** , lui dit-il avec toujours ce sourire sur ce visage. Et il recommence la torture ainsi que ces coups de reins. **Hmmm à chaque fois que je te lance un coup, tu te ressers délicieusement autour de ma queue et tes cris sont comme un aphrodisiaque.**

 _Hmm, tu aimes ce que tu vois, n'est ce pas Harry ?_ Demande avec amusement Voldemort en fourchelangue.

Harry qui est excité comme jamais en voyant le mangemort ainsi. Et aussi avec les émotions de plaisir et d'excitation de Voldemort. Se gèle en entendant les mots du lord. _« Comment, comment peut-il savoir que je suis là ? Au Merlin, je suis mort »_ pense Harry

Voldemort ressent la panique de son petit invité.

 _Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que tu peux venir dans ma tête sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Surprit on dirait, pour ton information je ressens toutes tes émotions comme je sais que tu ressens les miennes. Je dois te dire qu'au début, j'étais en colère. Mais quelque chose m'a surprit, sais-tu ce que c'était ? Le plaisir, TON plaisir face aux gens sous la torture. Hmm mon petit serpent, tu es pleins de mystères. Et même ce soir, j'ai senti ton excitation lorsque j'ai baisé la bouche de ce mangemort ou lorsque je lui est lancé un doloris. Tu aimes sa soumission._

Après ça Voldemort ne dit plus rien. Il sait très bien que son petit serpent ne peut pas lui répondre verbalement. Durant tout son discours il avait continuer des va-et-vient lent. Mais maintenant il reprend fougueusement ces coups de reins. Il peut sentir que le jeune homme avait reprit du plaisir lorsqu'il allait doucement et là il est à deux doigts de jouir. Et au moment où un jet de sperme éclabousse son bureau. Il sent les muscles autour de son sexe se resserrer et avec une dernière pénétration il éjacule à son tour.

Voldemort reprend sa respiration, lance un sort pour nettoyer le gâchis, il remet son sexe dans son boxer et ferme son pantalon. Il s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il ordonne au mangemort de s'habiller et de sortir.

 **J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu mon petit serpent et à bientôt,** dit avec amusement le Lord en sentant la présence d'Harry partir.

XXXXXXXX

Harry jette la fin de sa cigarette entre les barreaux. Il avait commencé cette mauvaise habitude durant le tournoi des trois sorciers mais personnes ne le sait.

Depuis cette nuit, à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la tête de Voldemort. Il ressent son amusement et appelle aussitôt un mangemort qui est a chaque fois différent et le baise sans aucune retenu. Harry sait qu'il devrait sortir de la tête de son ennemi mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer voir la soumission lié au sexe. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être à chaque fois excité. Et Voldemort adore le taquiner, il lui parle à chaque fois en fourchelangue pour lui dire se qu'il ressent physiquement. Comme quoi l'homme sous lui est serré et chaud. Que c'est une petite salope qui aime se faire baisser.

Harry se lève, se déshabille et s'allonge sur son lit en boxer. Le simple fait de penser à Voldemort qui baise un jeune homme. Son sexe est devenu dur, il descend un peu son boxer et prend en main son érection. Il ferme les yeux pour pouvoir mieux ressentir son plaisir. Il entame un rapide va-et-vient sur sa queue. De son autre main il touche et se pince son téton gauche, une fois celui-ci gonflé il s'attaque à l'autre.

 **Ahhh oui... pitié...plus fort**

Harry imagine Voldemort qui lui mord douloureusement son téton. Il remonte sa main qui était sur son sexe pour éviter t'éjaculer trop vite. Il met deux doigts dans sa bouche, il goûte ainsi son propre pré-sperme. Une fois ces doigts suffisamment lubrifier avec sa salive, ils les descends vers son anus.

Harry hésite un instant, il se demande se qu'il fait. Lui le Survivant est entrain de fantasmer sur son ennemi, celui qui a tuer ces parents. Malgré son hésitation il peut s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les visions qu'il a eu. Le plaisir qu'il a eu devant la torture de sorciers ou de moldu. Et par dessus tout son excitation lorsque le lord baisse quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent ainsi.

 **Et puis merde.**

Et sur ces mots, il met son index dans son anus. Lorsque son doigt traverse les muscles, il ressent de l'inconfort. Il entame un petit va-et-vient et il recherche cette boule de nerf que lui a parlé Voldemort. Voyant qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre entièrement son doigt en lui. Il change de position pour s'accroupir et recommence sa pénétration. Il met un autre doigt mais cette fois il ressent de la douleur mais aucun plaisir. Il décide de reprendre son sexe qui n'est plus en érection à cause de la douleur avec son autre main.

Le plaisir recommence à venir, il halète, son souffle se fait éradique. Il écarte un peu ces doigts pour faire un mouvement de ciseau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne ressent plus de douleur mais il recherche désespérément sa prostate.

 **AHHH,** hurle Harry lorsqu'il la trouve enfin.

Il repositionne ces doigts pour retoucher ce point.

 **Ahhhh...oui, là ….hmm... ne t'arrête pas, plus fort...**

Harry accélère sa main sur sa queue et les doigts en lui.

 **Putain ….Voldemort... oui baise moi...ahhhh**

Avec un dernier va-et-vient il éjacule violemment sur son torse et son lit. Il s'effondre sur son lit, le souffle court.

 **C'est l'orgasme le plus incroyable que j'ai eu,** murmure Harry fatigué

D'un geste de la main il nettoie le sperme et la sueur sur lui. Il remonte son boxer et s'endort un sourire au lèvre.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry ouvre les yeux, il se trouve dans un long couloir aux murs brun sans décoration sauf pour les bougies qui flottent et qui éclaire le chemin.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche il tombe enfin sur une grande porte en bois massif noir. Il pose sa main sur la poignée il ne peut s'empêcher appréhender se qui se trouve derrière. Il ouvre la porte doucement et tombe dans une pièce qui sert de bureau.

La pièce est composé d'un canapé et un fauteuil vert foncé presque noir, une table basse noire nuit. Plusieurs étagères avec des livres, des plantes, deux grandes fenêtres où il peut voir les étoiles, un grand bureau brun et trois chaises.

Il reconnaît aussitôt le bureau de Voldemort.

 **Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?** Se demande t-il

 **Tu es là parce-que je le veux petit serpent,** lui répond une voix pleine de luxure derrière lui.

Harry se retourne violemment et là devant lui se trouve un homme d'environ 25 ans, 1m90, des cheveux noir qui lui tombe au dessus des épaules attaché avec un ruban, des yeux rouge sang, un nez, une bouche fine qui sourit, une mâchoire carré. Une robe noire de qualité ouverte, une chemise verte foncé qui épouse parfaite le torse de l'homme ainsi que son pantalon noir qui se termine avec des bottes noirs en peau de dragon.

Harry se mord sa lèvre inférieur, pour s'empêcher de gémir face à son ennemi qui ressemble à un dieu grec. Et reste pétrifier lorsque Voldemort avance doucement vers lui d'une démarche féline. Le Lord met doucement ces mains sur les hanches d'Harry et murmure près de son oreille gauche.

 **Ça te plaît ce que tu vois ?**

La respiration du Survivant est de plus en plus rapide, avec la proximité de son fantasme qui a ces mains sur lui et son souffle chaud sur son oreille et son cou.

 **Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?**

Voldemort en profite pour mordre le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry qui ne peut retenir son gémissement.

 **Ahhh...**

Harry se rapproche de son ennemi au point que leurs deux torses se touchent. Il peut sentir le Lord sourire. Voldemort tire doucement les cheveux de l'adolescent pour exposer son cou. Qui s'empresse de mordre, de sucer, de lécher. Harry gémit sous le traitement, il met à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux pour maintenir une petite pression sur son cou.

 **Ahhhh oui... plus fort... ne t'arrête surtout pas... AHHHH**

Voldemort vient de presser son érection contre celle de l'adolescent. Sa bouche dérive vers la mâchoire, il lèche la lèvre inférieur. Harry qui comprend ce que souhaite le Seigneur des Ténèbres se jette comme un affamer sur sa bouche. Il ouvre aussitôt les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de son ennemi. Il se soumet presque immédiatement. Le baiser est exigeant, sauvage comme s'il n'y a pas de lendemain.

Le jeune homme gémir dans la bouche de son amant. Ils se retirent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les mouvements des bassins s'accélèrent.

 **Oh oui, oui... ahhhh...ahhh...je vais...**

 **Oui mon petit serpent, vient pour moi,** ordonne Voldemort mais son ton n'ait pas froid, il est remplit de chaleur et de luxure.

Dans un dernier mouvement, les deux hommes éjacules. L'orgasme est si fort qu'Harry voit des points noir devant ces yeux. Ces jambes tremblent, il a du mal a rester debout. Au moment, où il va pour s'écrouler deux bras fort le maintien debout et contre un torse solide.

 **Doucement petit serpent** , dit le lord avec un sourire.

Voldemort se dirige avec sa charge sur le canapé. Mais il garde le jeune homme dans ces bras. Et caresse les cheveux indomptables.

Une fois qu'Harry reprend ces esprits il pose la question, qui est dans son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines.

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Tu devrais être plus précis, ce mot englobe beaucoup de chose.**

 **Pourquoi je me sens différent depuis le ministère ? Pourquoi je suis attirer par toi, qui a tuer mes parents et tuer un nombre incalculable de fois ? Pourquoi j'aime voir les gens souffrir, crier et supplier ? Pourquoi j'aime de voir baiser tes mangemorts ? Je ne suis pas normal, je ne devrais pas ressentir tout ça, je devrais te haïr. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi me garder dans tes bras ? Pourquoi être gentil ?**

Voldemort met un doigt sous le menton de l'adolescent et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **Je ne suis pas gentil, Harry, je prends juste soin de ce qui m'appartient.**

Harry se retire de la prise et lui répond avec colère.

 **Je ne t'appartiens pas.**

Voldemort le pousse sur le dos et s'allonge sous lui.

 **Tu me réponds autrement Potter. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es a moi.**

Harry le regarde d'un œil noir et tente de le repousser.

 **Non, je ne suis pas à toi, pousse toi. Et de plus je suis où ?**

Voldemort prend les deux mains sur son torse et les mets au dessus de la tête de l'adolescent.

 **Tu te calme maintenant, tu es a ma merci. Tu te trouves dans un rêve que je peux entièrement contrôler. Tu as beau vouloir de débattre. Tu aimes trop la façon que ton corps réagit face au mien.**

Pour prouver c'est dire, d'un sort il maintien les mains de son petit serpent toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Et de ces mains il détache sensuellement bouton par bouton la chemise. Et à chaque bouton ouvert, il embrasse, mord, lèche toute chair à sa porter.

La respiration d'Harry commence à accélérer à nouveau, les yeux se ferme tout seul. Il se cambre pour plus de toucher.

 **Hmmm...**

 **Tu vois mon petit serpent, je te touche à peine et ton corps réagit aussitôt.**

Voldemort descend de plus en plus, lorsqu'il arrive au nombril, il mime l'acte. D'une main il pince un téton.

 **Oh oui... encore**

 **Encore quoi ?** Demande avec amusement l'homme plus âgé.

Mais Harry n'ose pas dire à voix haute se qu'il veut. Alors le Lord remonte vers l'oreille de son jeune amant.

 **Dit moi Harry, que veux tu que je te fasse ? Si tu ne me le dit pas, je fais devoir arrêter.**

Et l'homme commence à ce relever. Mais aussitôt deux jambes l'encercle à la taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Voldemort rit face à la réaction de l'adolescent. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi soumit. A chacune de leurs rencontres, il se bat et reste fier même si cela doit lui coûter la vie.

Harry ouvre les yeux et demande avec une certaine gène dans la voix et les joues en feu.

 **Pince moi à nouveau les tétons.**

 **Supplie moi,** ordonne Voldemort il veut la soumission complète de son petit serpent et pour l'aider il presse son érection contre celle de l'adolescent qui gémit fort.

 **AHHHH... oui encore pitié**

 **Pitié quoi ?**

 **Pitié Voldemort... touche moi...pitié.**

Voldemort se rapproche à nouveau de l'oreille et mord fortement le lobe.

 **AHHHH**

 **Avec plaisir**

Le Lord descend à nouveau sur le torse imberbe de son amant. Il lèche le téton gauche, alors que de son autre main il prend l'autre téton et le pince.

 **OUI... plus fort ….plus fort**

Voldemort se soumet volontiers et cette fois il pince fort le téton alors qu'il mord son jumeau. Harry hurle son plaisir.

 **AHHHH...OUI...OUI...**

 **C'est un plaisir de voir que la douleur t'excite.**

Voldemort prend les deux jambes qui sont toujours à sa taille pour les enlever. Il ouvre le pantalon et ton geste ferme et rapide retire celui-ci et le boxer. Ainsi que les chaussettes et les chaussures dans le processus. Voldemort regarde avec lubricité le corps nu sous lui, après quelques secondes, il capture les lèvres douces et mord violemment la lèvre inférieur au point de faire venir du sang.

Harry gémit entre la douleur et le plaisir que lui donne Voldemort et sentir le goût de son propre sang. L'enivre encore plus.

 **AHHHHH...**

Voldemort viens de prendre en main le sexe d'Harry. Et prend un rythme lent et doux. Harry qui souhaite plus de mouvement commence a mouvoir ces hanches mais Voldemort le maintien contre le canapé.

 **Pitié... plus vite...ahhhhhh...plus fort …..**

Voldemort met trois doigts devant la bouche du plus jeune.

 **Suce !**

Harry ouvre les yeux pour voir les doigts. Ils les prends avec douceur est commence à sucer les doigts offert. Il ne quitte pas le regard de son amant. Et il imagine sucer quelques chose de bien plus gros et chaud. En voyant ça, Voldemort grogne de plaisir, son sexe déjà dur dans son pantalon durcir encore plus. Il ne durera plus très longtemps, mais il se retient de pénétrer tout de suite dans le cul du jeune homme.

A la place il retire ces doigts et embrasse avec passion son amant. Il dirige en même temps ces doigts vers l'anus. Et enfonce doucement son index et commence un va-et-vient lent pour permettre à Harry de s'habituer.

Harry ressent la même gène lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre. Mais il dit à Voldemort de mettre un autre doigt. Celui-ci s'exécute immédiatement et cherche aussitôt la prostate. Harry ressent un peu de douleur et carrément de la gène cette fois et prie que Voldemort trouve rapidement cette boule de nerf.

 **AHHHHH...** Harry se cambre sous l'assaut du plaisir

 **Trouvé !**

Voldemort fait en sorte de toucher le plus souvent la prostate. Il rentre un troisième doigt. Harry commence à s'emballer de lui même sur les doigts.

 **Oui ….oui...plus fort... ahhhh..pitié baise moi... prend moi maintenant, je veux sentir ta queue en moi.**

Voldemort ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il retire ces doigts, ce qu'il lui doit un gémissement de protestation.

 **On ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir quelque chose de bien plus gros,** lui dit lubriquement Voldemort qui déboutonne son pantalon.

 **Tu triches, tu es encore tout habillé,** se plaint Harry

 **Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres,** lui répond le dit seigneur qui embrasse à nouveau le jeune homme.

Voldemort prend son sexe en main et le dirige vers son prix. Harry halète en sentant le bout de la queue de Voldemort sur son anus et le pré-sperme qui coule. Voldemort s'enfonce avec douceur.

Harry fait la grimace sous la douleur du sexe qui le déchire. Aucun son de sort de sa bouche, seuls quelques larmes traîtresse coulent de ces yeux. Voldemort s'arrête une fois que son sexe est entièrement à l'intérieur de ce fourreau de chaleur qui compresse avec délice sa queue. Il utilise tout son contrôle pour ne pas baisser immédiatement son petit serpent.

 **Shhh, respire, détend-toi,** lui dit calmement Voldemort en entament un va-et-vient sur l'érection de son amant pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Au bout d'une bonne minute, Harry commence un léger va-et-vient.

Voldemort qui prend cela comme permission, débute un lent coup de rein en cherchant désespérément la prostate.

 **Ahhhh oui...là...encore …..**

Voldemort accélère son mouvement. Il commence lui aussi à gémir.

 _Hmmm tellement serré, tellement chaud, ton cul est un délice._

Les paroles en fourchelangue électrifie encore plus Harry.

 **S'il te plaît...ahhh... détache moi, je veux te toucher.**

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort enlève le sortilège. Harry met ces bras autour du cou et se jette aussitôt sur les lèvres du plus âgé comme un affamé. Il enroule ces jambes sur la taille de son amant pour s'aider à bouger ces hanches.

 **Ahhhh...oui...hmmm...baise moi plus fort...plus vite...je veux que tu me baises tellement fort...que je n'arrive plus à marcher pour une semaine.**

Voldemort se retire, ce qu'il lui fait gagner des protestations.

 **A quatre pattes**!

Harry s'exécute immédiatement. Voldemort se pense sur le dos et dit.

 **Écarte tes cuisses, comme la salope que tu es !**

Harry fait avec plaisir ce que lui ordonne le Lord.

 **Prend moi maintenant, déchire moi avec ta grosse queue.**

Voldemort qui a les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune sert fortement sous les paroles des excitantes de son petit serpent. Il le pénètre d'un coup brutale qui fait crier de plaisir le Survivant.

 **AHHHHH... ENCORE...**

Les coups de reins de Voldemort devient sauvage et frénétique.

 **Crie pour moi !**

 **Ahhh...putain oui... c'est trop bon ne t'arrête pas.**

Harry part à la rencontre des coups de Voldemort. Il a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir sur ces bras. Son corps est en sueur.

 **Je vais...je …..**

Harry éjacule violemment sur le canapé.

 **Ahhh...** gémit Voldemort en sentant les chairs autour de sa queue se resserrer, il fait encore deux aller-retour et vient ardemment dans le cul d'Harry.

Harry s'effondre sur le canapé, Voldemort sort délicatement du trou et lorsqu'il voit son sperme sortir du cul qui palpite encore. Il ne peut se retenir de lécher doucement.

 **Ahhhh** , gémit doucement Harry sous cette nouvelle sensation.

Voldemort ne lèche que deux trois fois avant d'arrêter. Il caresse avec tendresse les cheveux du jeune homme qui s'endort à cause de son orgasme. Il lance un sort de nettoyage sur les deux et rhabille Harry. Il patiente le temps que celui-ci se réveille. Car il sait que son petit serpent va vouloir des réponses à ces questions.

Harry se réveille au bout d'une demie-heure. Il se sent troussis, ces membres lui fait mal et au moment où il se met sur le dos, il ressent d'une douleur dans son cul. C'est là qu'il se rappelle de son étrange rêve. Il a baisé avec son pire ennemi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui, pour faire ce genre de rêve. Sur le coup il se fige. _« Si c'est un rêve pourquoi j'ai mal ? »_

Voldemort qui entend ses pensées rigole légèrement.

 **Rassure toi mon petit serpent tu es bien dans un rêve. Un rêve étrange, que j'ai moi même crée. Mais lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu te rappelleras seulement des sentiments que tu as ressentir ici. Ce rêve nous permets de ressentir vraiment les choses qui s'y passe. Mais il n'endommage pas ton corps physique. Même si tu as l'impression que c'est la réalité.**

Harry s'assit comme il peut, il se cale contre l'accoudoir du canapé et regarde attentivement l'homme avec qui il a eu des relations sexuelles même si c'est dans un rêve.

 **Pourrais-tu répondre aux questions que je t'ai posé ?**

 **Oui mais je te demande d'écouter jusqu'à la fin.**

 **Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer. Mais je te promet de tenir ma langue.**

 **Bien, lorsque je t'ai possédé au ministère, j'ai découvert quelque chose en toi. Que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. La nuit où j'ai tué tes parents et où j'ai essayé de te tuer. Un morceau de mon âme c'est retrouver attaché en toi.**

 **Qu...quoi ?** Demande Harry abasourdir par cette révélation.

 **Laisse moi finir, au lieu de me couper.** Exige Voldemort.

Harry lève les mains pour capituler.

 **Cette nuit là, j'ai fait de toi mon horcruxe. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais les faits sont là. C'est pour ça que je ne compte plus te tuer. Car si tu meurs, mon âme en toi sera détruit, ce que je ne peux me permettre. C'est grâce à ça que tu peux venir dans ma tête et moi dans la tienne. En ce qui concerne tes émotions, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Cette nuit-là, lorsque Dumbledore t'a récupéré. Il a dû réalisé que j'avais fait te toi un horcruxe. Donc il a placer des barrières de protections pour éviter que tu interagisses avec lui. Et pour éviter en quelque sorte que tu puisses toi-même nourrir mon âme. Il a aussi mit sous barrière toutes tes émotions comme la haine, le plaisir de toutes sortes (comme le plaisir d'avoir des amis, une famille, la torture, le sexe...), la colère. Il t'a laissé suffisamment de sentiments pour que tu ne soit pas qu'une coquille vide.**

 **Quand j'ai prit possession de toi, j'ai détruit toutes les barrières. Donc toutes tes émotions de son revenu. Donc lorsque tu prends plaisir à voir les gens crier et supplié. Cela vient seulement de toi, c'est ta vrai personnalité. Et tu as commencer à être attirer par moi, lorsque tu as jouer au voyeur. Tu as tout simplement aimé voir mes partenaires totalement soumis à mon contrôle. Et que tu voulais inconsciemment être doit aussi soumit.**

En voyant que l'adolescent va l'interrompre pour lui dit que non monsieur, il ne veut pas être soumit. Il lui met un doigt sur ces lèvres pour le faire taire.

 **Laisse-moi finir, toute ta vie tu as dû garder entièrement le contrôle de toi. Tu dois te montrer fort pour les gens qui compte sur toi pour me détruire. Les sorciers ont une telle attende venant de toi et même Dumbledore, que tu n'arrives pas au fond, à être toi même. Mais lorsque tu as étais sous moi, tu as aimé car j'ai prit le contrôle et tu as pu de laisser entièrement aller et c'est ce que tu as vu avec mes mangemorts. Tu as aimé que je l'ais soumettait à ma volonté et ça t'a aussi terriblement excité.**

Harry est entrain de penser à tout ce que lui dit Voldemort. Il ne sait pas comment prendre le fait qu'un morceau de l'âme de son ennemi soit dans sa tête. Il ressent aussi de la colère contre Dumbledore qui le considérer comme un grand-père. _« Comment a-t-il pût fermer mes émotions ? »._ Puis la luxure revient, lorsque Voldemort lui parle de sexe, il a du mal à penser à quelque chose d'autre alors qu'un doigt est sur sa bouche. Son corps réagit tout seul. Il ouvre un peu sa bouche pour faire sortir sa langue et lécher le doigt.

Voldemort se gèle en voyant son petit serpent qui le regard avec luxure, ses joues en feu et cette langue qui taquine son doigt. Harry décide engloutir le doigt dans sa bouche pour le sucer avec lenteur et gémir.

 **Attention petit serpent !** Le prévient Voldemort alors que sa respiration s'accélère.

Mais Harry n'écoute pas, au contraire, il prend la main du lord dans la sienne pour diriger un doigt dans sa bouche. Un frisson se déclenche dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il est a nouveau excité, il décide de chevaucher Voldemort. Celui-ci met sa met libre sur la hanche de l'adolescent. Dans cette position Harry sent son érection ainsi que celle de son amant . Il a envie de jouer, de voir Voldemort perdre complètement le contrôle de lui. Et il a une petite idée de comment y arriver. Il retire les doigts de sa bouche, il les mets sur sa gorge, puis entoure le cou de Voldemort entre ces bras et murmure dans l'oreille de celui-ci.

 **Hmmm... mon Seigneur** (tout en disant ça il se frotte contre l'érection de son amant), **je vous veux en moi. Je veux sentir la queue de mon Maître, au fond de moi** (il lui mord le lobe de l'oreille, Voldemort met son autre main sur l'autre hanche et commence à serrer. Entendre son petit serpent l'appeler mon seigneur et maître son sexe se fait encore plus dur. Et en plus les paroles salaces, ne fait qu'augmenter son désir pour le corps qui est sur lui). **Hmmm... mon Maître pitié prenez-moi maintenant. Je veux que vous me baisser brutalement, violemment. Je souhaite que mon Seigneur me fasse tellement crier que je n'ai plus de voix.**

Voldemort qui perd le peu de contrôle qu'il lui rester tire violemment les cheveux d'Harry et se jette sur sa bouche. Il exige l'entrée, donc Harry se soumet volontiers. Ils gémissent tout les deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Les langues se font exigeante, Voldemort mord la langue de son serpent pour tirer du sang. La luxure et la chaleur ne fait qu'augmenter. D'un geste de la main Voldemort les déshabille tout les deux. Harry est surprit pas le froid soudain sur sa peau. Mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il peut enfin toucher la peau de son amant. Les tétons, les côtes, les hanches, il peut sentir Voldemort frissonner sous son toucher.

Voldemort tire violemment les cheveux d'Harry pour rompre le baisser.

 **A genoux, et tu vas utiliser cette petite bouche de salope** (Voldemort caresse doucement avec son pouce la lèvre inférieur d'Harry) **pour me sucer.**

 **Oui,** Harry ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en sachant qu'il va sucer Voldemort.

Voldemort met son autre main sur le ventre de l'adolescent et lance un faible doloris. Harry crie, plus par surprise que par douleur.

 **Oui QUI ?** Demande Voldemort avec exigence

Harry qui comprend ce que souhaite Voldemort décide de se soumettre volontiers. Et c'est avec une voix des plus soumisse.

 **Veuillez m'excuser Maître, je serais mon plaisir de prendre votre queue dans ma bouche de salope, mon Seigneur.**

Harry peut entendre que son amant a raté une respiration suite à ces paroles. Voldemort le force à ce mettre par terre, il écarte les cuisses pour permettre à Harry de se glisser entre elles. Voldemort garde toujours sa main dans les cheveux de son serpent.

 **Ouvre la bouche !**

Lorsqu'il voit Harry la bouche ouverte, il enfonce sa queue dans cette antre chaud et humide. Mais il n'enfonce pas entièrement son sexe pour ne pas l'étouffer.

 **Ahhhh,** gémit Voldemort

Harry commence un va-et-vient rapide sur le sexe de son amant. Il ne peut supprimer le gémissement qui sort de sa gorge en sentant le sexe dans sa bouche et le pré-sperme. Étant sa première fellation il ne sait pas trop comment si prendre. Mais il décide de creuser ses joues, pour augmenter l'effet de succion.

 **Ohhh...oui...c'est ma petite salope ça... plus vite...**.

Voldemort accélère lui même la vitesse grâce à sa main dans les cheveux de son serpent.

 **Hmmm... je viens... avale tout...**.

A peine a t-il prévenu Harry, que Voldemort éjacule dans sa bouche. Le Lord retire sa main pour permettre à Harry de se retirer et d'avaler tranquillement. Son sexe se durcit de nouveau en voyant l'air débaucher sur le visage de l'adolescent, les joues rouges, cette langue qui lèche un peu de sperme au coin de sa bouche. Voldemort grogne, il soulève Harry pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher à nouveau, il l'embrasse de nouveau et sentir son propre goût dans cette bouche. Lui fait perdre la tête. Une fois le baisser terminer Harry demande.

 **Que pusse-je faire pour mon Seigneur maintenant ?**

Voldemort lance rapidement un sort pour le préparer rapidement. Lorsque Harry sent son anus se dilaté et se lubrifier il comprend immédiatement ce que souhaite Voldemort. Donc sans hésiter, il s'empale sur sa queue.

 **AHHHH...** crie les deux concernés.

Harry commence à ce soulever pour s'empaler de nouveau. Il met ces bras autour du cou du Lord, pour avoir un maintien et commence un va-et-vient avec fureur. Voldemort l'aide aussi à le soulever.

 **Ahhh...oui mon seigneur...hmm votre queue me défonce le cul...ahhhh... et j'aime ça...**

 **Hmmmm...mon serpent tu es si serré, tu m'aspires complètement...ahhhh**

Voldemort qui avait comprit qu'Harry aime un peu de douleur dans le sexe. Lui lance un petit doloris. Lorsque Harry ressent tout les nerfs de son corps se contracté il ne peut retenir le hurlement de plaisir qui le traverse.

 **AHHHHHH...MON SEIGNEUR PITIÉ ENCORE... ENCORE...**

 **A qui appartiens-tu ?**

Harry ne fait pas attention et répond en fourchelangue sans hésiter sous le plaisir.

 _A vous mon Seigneur_

 _Oui, tu es à moi._

Voldemort sourit au parole de son serpent. Et il se fait une joie de recommencer, la chair s'était tellement resserré autour de sa queue. Lorsque Harry a reçu le doloris, il a cru qu'il allait jouir sur le champs.

 **AHHHH...**

Hurle encore Harry sous le plaisir de la douleur, qu'il éjacule entre les deux torses. Harry arrête ces mouvements pour reprendre son souffle. Voldemort permet à Harry de reprendre ses esprits. Il met un bras sous les fesses de son amant et l'autre sur le haut du dos. Pour pouvoir l'allonger sur le dos, voyant que son serpent revient il reprend les coups de reins, il sort entièrement de ce cul serré pour revenir en une seul pousser violente. Qui fait crier et gémir Harry sous le traitement. Voldemort continue ainsi plusieurs minutes. Mais lorsqu'il ressent à nouveau les chairs palpiter rapidement et sent lui-même qu'il va bientôt exploser il accélère les coups de reins.

 **Oui...oui...mon Seigneur... je vais...**

 **Moi aussi …..**

Au moment où Harry sent qu'il va jouir, il embrasse fougueusement Voldemort. Harry peut sentir du sperme sur son torse et dans son cul.

Voldemort se déplace pour être à côté d'Harry, il lance de nouveau le sort de nettoyage. Après dix minutes de silence post-organisme. Harry prend la parole tout en regardant le plafond.

 **Et maintenant je fais quoi ?**

 **C'est simple, comme je te l'ai dit. Tu es as moi. Donc je compte venir te chercher dans quelques jours.**

 **Mais comment tu vas passer, il y a les salles de sang.**

 **Je te rappelle mon petit serpent, que pour mon retour j'ai utilisé ton sang. Donc celui-ci s'écoule en moi. Les salles de sang ne sert plus à rien.**

 **Whaou, quelle protection,** Dit Harry avec ironie **J'ai dû vivre ici trois mois pour rien. Mais Voldemort, même si Dumbledore m'a manipulé, j'ai toujours mes amis je ne peut pas les abandonner.**

 **Tes amis qui ne t'écrit pas. Et qui te tourne le dos par simple jalousie. Tes amis qui comptes sur toi pour me tuer. Moi le plus puissant des Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui as plus de 70 ans, avec un répertoire de sorts que tu ne peux imaginer. Et il compte sur un adolescent de 16 ans pour me tuer.**

Harry réalise que vu comme ça. Il lui est impossible de le vaincre. Mais de toute façon a t-il vraiment envie d'essayer.

 **Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Je refuse d'être enfermer entre quatre murs.**

 **Je compte faire de toi mon consort, les mangemorts devront de traiter de la même manière qu'il me traite. Ont régnera sur la Grande-Bretagne, une fois que j'ai tué Dumbledore.**

 **Très bien, mais je veux être le seul avec qui tu baises et je veux Bellatrix.**

Voldemort sourit.

 **Mon petit serpent serait-il jaloux ? Et pour Bella je te l'offre, elle est de plus en plus folle, elle devient ingérable. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.**

 **Oui, jaloux, je suis quelqu'un de possessif.**

Le Lord rigole et se penche sur Harry, il lui caresse avec tendresse la joue.

 **Très bien Harry, mais sache que je suis encore plus possessif, tu es a moi. Et lorsque tu seras dans mon manoir je te prendrais cette fois dans la vrai vie.**

 **Et toi tu es à moi.** Lui répond Harry

L'adolescent met sa main sur la nuque de Voldemort et le pousse vers lui pour un baisser. Le Lord accepte volontiers de perdre la domination pour deux secondes le temps que ces lèvres touchent celle de son consort. Le baiser est tendre, doux et rempli de promesse non dite.

LA FIN, j'espère que ce petit one-shot vous en plus.


End file.
